


A Flair for the Dramatic

by WasteTimeandType



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon verse, Gen, Humour, street kids bolin and mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasteTimeandType/pseuds/WasteTimeandType
Summary: Bolin, age eleven, uses his flair for the dramatic in order to run the perfect scam. Or at least attempts to.





	A Flair for the Dramatic

It was an overcast day, with people milling about the shopping district, as two street kids, of eleven and thirteen, exited an alleyway to find themselves in the NewFair Disctrict. This wealthy district was usually a great place to attempt to take food from and attempt pickpockets when the cops were not watching, but that wasn't the scheme for today.

“It’ll be perfect,” he told Mako, who was eyeing the road with hesitation. They’d run through the plan many times; and it was one of Bolin’s own invention. It was perfect. Mako crossed his arms, unconvinced, face screwed up in disapproval. “And what if you actually got hit by a car? Your plans never work.”

“I won’t,” Bolin said, and nudged his brother. “Hey, we need to do more with the rich and fancy. I’m tired of eating dumpster food!” They often ran small scams against people, Mako pretending to steal some sort of valuable item so Bolin could bring it back and gain a reward. But hey often received too small a reward for their actions, even if in actually they were unheroic. Time to play bigger. “This Bolin plan will work!”

Mako sighed and then nodded, as Bolin could hear his stomach grumbling. “Okay, okay, but if this goes badly don’t say I didn’t tell you so,” Mako muttered. Bolin nodded, and then eyed the street. There were several Satomobiles travelling along the road and Bolin noticed one, travelling further down the road with gold-rimmed wheels, moving fairly slowly, as if the line passenger was sightseeing. It was _perfect_.

Winking at his brother, he ran into a jog to meet the car before it passed, ducking low so he wasn’t seen. As he grew near, the driver not looking to his right to see Bolin get closer, and kicked his foot out for the car to jolt suddenly at a bump. Bolin yelped and then threw himself against the side. The impact smarted against his shoulder and he fell to the ground, but he was completely uninjured. He rolled himself to as close to the wheel as he could get as the car stopped. He glanced up with cracked eyes and saw the driver step out along with the passenger, who was dressed in sharp clothes and a suit, and Bolin from now on decided to dub him 'Mr Swanky'.

“What!? Did we hit something?”

“I’m sorry Sir, I think someone just ran out- oh, he’s here.” _So far, so good._

There was the sounds of footsteps racing closer to Bolin. “Oh no, my brother...” Mako said, his voice close as if he was hovering over hin now. He didn’t sound nearly as panicked as he should do after watching his brother almost fake die, and Bolin was actually slightly offended, but he tried to withhold his pout and maintain his compusure. The show must go on.

“Child, is he okay?”

“Uh,” Mako said, knelt beside him and then poked Bolin in the cheek. “I think he’s hurt.” Bolin was going to have to try harder to make up for this poor performance on his brothers behalf..

Bolin cracked open his eyes. “Ahhhh, I’m hurt!” He said, and then tried to sit up as Mako looked startled. “Ahhhh, my leg!”

“Maybe we should try and move him?” The Driver said and stepped towards the two brothers.

“Noooo, I hurt so much,” Bolin said, flailing his arms around, trying to maintain some distance. ”Brother,” he said, sitting up and clutched his brothers jacket lapels, “I don’t think I can walk!” Bolin realised a few other residents had gathered around to look on, set just afar and looking in curiosity.

Mr Swanky flickered his eyes to the small group, and then stood up straighter. “He needs a doctor,” he said, and moved towards them both.

“Don’t touch me! I don’t need a hospital! My brother will carry me on his back forever more!” Bolin said, hand placed on his chest as he cried out, and then flopped around his brother dramatically.

“Yes,” Mako said lamely, before he turned his eyes back to Mr Swanky standing outside the Satomobile. “One-hundred yuan and we don’t tell the cops about this,” Mako said, and then awkwardly coughed. Bolin turned his head to see that Mr Swanky had crossed his arms, as if he was not belieinvg the story. Mako was very bad at this, which is why in scams he usually ran away and Bolin was there to be the cute face. Bolin took this as a sign he needed to turn this up a notch otherwise this was all to be wasted, he was sure. He pulled himself away from Mako. “Mako, I can see the light!”

“Wha-“

He reached forward and grabbed Mako’s collar again. “It’s calling me, Mako! I can see it!”

“Bolin,” Mako said, but Bolin had to sell this so he ignored his brother's concern.

Mr Swanky's face was one of utter confusion, but Bolin didn’t take much notice, he was in the zone now. “ _It’s calling me, Mako_. This physical world can no longer hold me! I leave to join the spirits!” He said, and squeezed tears out of his eyes. Mako looked bewildered as if he didn’t know how to act, but Bolin flopped back down. “I’m sorry, my brother! Please always hold me in your heart!” Bolin said, and clutched his brothers face with his hands, looking him straight in the eyes, and hoarsely said; “Think of me when you see a rock.”

Mako furrowed his brows, resigned, and sighed. “Okay.”

Bolin fell back to the floor, only to lurch forward and lifted a hand up to the sky, trying to grasp the last thread of his existence, or at least what he imagined what would happen if he would fall down dead. He turned his attention back to Mr Swanky, who hadn’t moved but had his head in his hands. He turned his outstretched hand to the man. Bolin's voice maintained a hoarsley spoken squeak; “It’s getting closer! My life on this earth has been truly great and wonderful, and I have such fond memories, and it is sad to see it go. But the light is now my only sight! I’m going, I’m going, I’m-“ he flopped back down on the ground, eyes closed, body limp: he was now dead. He could hear some applause in the distance, most likely from his small audience, and Bolin felt a swell of pride.

“I’ll give you fifty yuan to stop making a damn scene.” The voice of Mr Swanky said, and Bolin opened his eyes to see the man, rather embarrassed as he eyed the small crowd, hand Mako fifty yuan from his pocket.

“Right, thanks,” Bolin said, and the two brothers pulled themselves off the paved street and hurried back in the direction of the alleyways.

Bolin passed the small crowd of onlookers who were dabbing their eyes with handkerchieves. Bolin bowed slightly and the group applauded, but Mako pulled his brother away from the group, annoyed, hissing at Bolin to _come on,_ and Bolin could only wave farewell to his small group of fans.

They soon found themselves in a back alley afar from the larger shopping district, and Mako took out the fifty yuan note, and Bolin looked at it. Mako‘s face wore a frown as he glared at Bolin. “That was _bad_. We only got the money because of luck, what the heck did you think pretending to die was gonna do!? We’re not doing that again, we could get noticed by the cops.”

“True. I need a better acting partner,” Bolin said, and took the yuans for himself glancing at the note. “But Mako, we have money for food for _weeks_ now.”

Mako did nod. “Yeah, that’s good. Let's go get something now, okay?” Mako said, and Bolin could feel the hunger gnaw away at him; but he also felt his spirit lifted.

Gleefully, he looked at the banknote and grinned.

Bolin had basically nailed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like this might have happened.
> 
> I’m always grateful for kudos and comments! Constructive Crit welcomed.


End file.
